


You Can Pry Good Dad!Netherlands from My Cold Dead Hands

by magicandlight



Series: The States [64]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Statetalia
Genre: F/M, M/M, Meet the Family, another installment of (dan and phil voice): GIVING THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT, no surprise here i still suck at titles, you can thank tradrishanally for the bonus chap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: Lars is trying, but it's hard to make up for three hundred years of not knowing your kids exist.So of course, when Nicky asks if he wants to meet Adam, he says yes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:_ I wish you would write a fic where Adam meets Netherlands (since Neth is kinda like Nickys father)_

"Adam, calm down. It's only da- Neth- Lars." Nicky finally settles on a word and shoots Brooke one of their Sibling™ looks. Brooke nods and shrugs like _what can you do?_

As far as Adam knows, neither of them have broken out 'dad' yet in relation to Lars.

Lars has shown no such hesitation. He apparently referred to Brooke as his daughter the second time they had lunch together, and Brooke came home and screamed into a pillow for ten minutes. (Meanwhile, England had once started an awkward conversation about parentage with Sam, and Sam had threatened to stab him with a drumstick.) 

Will's already meet Lars when he was in town for one of the Nations meetings. Adam hasn't. 

It shouldn't be this nerve-wracking. Adam has been dating Nicky for a good sixty-some years, and Lars has been in Nicky's life just shy of a year-and-a-half. 

If it came down to it, and Lars didn't approve of Adam, Nicky wouldn't dump him, he'd stop talking to Lars. But that would hurt Nicky, and so Adam desperately wants this to go well. 

~~~~~

Lars is trying, but it's hard to make up for three hundred years of not knowing your kids exist. 

(He's trying not to be bitter about that.) 

He makes a point of trying to see them whenever the meetings are held in the states. Brooke had added him on snapchat a day after they met and now sent him unexplainable messages at odd hours, including a video of Nicky cooing at a cactus. Lars doesn't understand half of them, but he's stopped threatening to delete the app every time Emma sends him a picture with a dog filter anyway. Nicky just sends pictures of his plants or his pets.

It had been a startling and painful realization when Lars had met Will and Brooke had tried to gently break the news that they were married. 

So of course, when Nicky asks if he wants to meet Adam, he says yes.

~~~~~

Adam isn't really what Lars expected from Nicky's boyfriend, but he seems like a good kid. 

He's heard a lot about Adam from Nicky and Brooke. Like that Nicky's heart-shaped wave tattoo was for Adam, that Adam was obnoxious and stubborn when he was sick but sweet most of the time. 

"So where do you work? I know Brooke's a translator of some sort-" Brooke nods to let him know he's right. "And Nicky's a tattoo artist, and Will is a college advisor, right?"

Will nods. "Pretty much."

Adam smiles. "I'm a pediatrics senior resident at a teaching hospital, which means I'm in charge of a couple of interns."

"Really dumb interns, sometimes," Nicky adds. "I get so many messages complaining about them. Didn't one of them turn off their pager because it was 'going off too much' or something?"

Adam sighs. "Yeah. And two weeks ago one of them had a shift in the ER. Saw a kid for cellulitis." He must have seen Lars' confused expression. "Bacterial skin infection. Anyway, he does the math wrong or something and prescribes _twelve liters_ of Clinda. Twelve liters. Like, yeah, the kid won't have cellulitis anymore after you replace their _entire blood volume_ with Clinda."

Lars is kind of glad he doesn't go to the doctors if this is what medical interns are like.

Adam continues to tell increasingly alarming stories about the various interns he's had over the years, with Will adding a story about a boy turning in a wikipedia article as a paper and Brooke telling waitressing horror stories. 

The waiter brings their food over just as Nicky's telling a story from his 911 dispatcher days about a man who talked to him for five minutes before mentioning that he was stabbed. 

"So how long have you been together?" 

Nicky frowns a little in thought, turning to Adam. "1946?"

"Yeah. I think it was April of '46."

Lars's eyebrows raise. He honestly would have guessed sometime in the 19th century, the way they're so comfortable with each other. "And you two?"

"1858." Will answers without any hesitation. Brooke gives him an indecipherable look. 

"Yeah, but you guys weren't officially together until like, 1866 or something. Before that you were just- ow!" Nicky shoots his sister an affronted look. "Did you just _kick _me?"

Brooke regards him cooly. "You deserved it- ow!" 

Will shakes his head and Adam smiles as they begin to bicker, and you know, Lars isn't even going to try to get between that. 


	2. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tradrishanally said: _okay now we need at least a quote that was brooke trying to tell lars that she and will are married _

"So you know Will, right?" Brooke says a little randomly. 

Lars raises his eyebrows. "Yes." He's featured in a lot of Brooke's snapchats. "Your boyfriend, right?"

"Um. Not exactly." Brooke set her forearms on the table. "We're- we're married."

Lars blinks at her, eyes dropping to her hands. Sure, enough, there's a ring nestled on her finger. 

"I'm sorry, I should have mentioned it before but I didn't know how to break it to you-"

"I missed your wedding?"

Brooke gives him a deer-in-headlights expression for a moment. "Oh. Not really? We didn't have a wedding, we kind of- eloped."

That's not that much better. "How long?"

"We got married in 2012."

Lars stares at the ring. He missed her childhood, missed all her birthdays- hell, he isn't even sure _when_ her birthday is, missed all those important moments humans talk about. 

He missed her wedding. 

"Nicky was my witness and Del- that's Will's sister-"

"Berwald and Tino's kid?"

"Yeah. She and Will aren't actually related, but they're the closest things they have to siblings, so she was his witness. Adrien gave me hell for months about not getting invited." She paused, twisting her ring a little and smiling. "Alfred got so upset about it."

Lars shouldn't be glad Alfred missed her wedding too. It's petty. 

Brooke twists her ring again. "I have pictures, if you'd like to see them."

Lars looks at the hopeful expression on her face and smiles. "I'd love too."


End file.
